Lune
by Dulanoire
Summary: Luna et la lune, une grande histoire d'amour...


**Note de l'auteur** : Simple petit texte, écrit sous une impulsion. J'espère que vous le lirez et que vous l'apprécierez... Je l'ai écrit en écoutant "Lolita nie en bloc" de Noir Désir.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace de votre passage, vos impressions qu'elles soient courtes ou longues, vos critiques... Les reviews sont là pour ça. Merci et...

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

La lune est pleine. Lumineuse. Pâle comme les cheveux de la jeune fille qui la regarde par la fenêtre. Un ange passe. Et lui apporte une idée douce dans son esprit. Alors, pieds nus, elle se lève du rebord où elle s'était réfugiée. Vêtue de son t shirt blanc lui descendant jusqu'à mi-cuisses, elle descend les escaliers de pierre froide. Elle joue avec son ombre et celle du chat qui la suit, escorte étrangement amicale. Les créatures de la lune se reconnaissent n'est ce pas Luna ?

La lourde porte est vite entrebâillée. La nymphe humaine est dehors. La mousse et l'herbe constellées de givre gèlent ses petits pieds. Mais elle n'en a cure. La glace ne l'effraie pas. Comme hypnotisée par la lune, elle s'avance, comme pour la rattraper. Autour d'elle, le gel crée un paysage de cristal éphémère et sublime. Les branches dénudées sont vêtues de fine dentelle de diamant telles de futures mariées squelettiques. Une rose, la dernière, serpente le long du mur et semble piégée dans sa gangue glacée. Sa couleur est la même que celles des lèvres de la jeune fille qui continue d'avancer. Ses pas craquent, sans troubler la quiétude de la nuit. Les odeurs semblent plus neuves, purifiées par le froid. Luna sourit.

Le lac est devant elle. Ses bords sont blancs. Mais le reste est toujours fait de ténèbres liquides. La lune s'y reflète paisiblement. Luna s'assied sur un rocher lumineux, plongée dans la contemplation de l'astre. Un ange passe. La sylphide aux yeux d'azur ne bouge pas. Sans le petit nuage opaque qui se crée devant elle à chaque expiration, on aurait pu la croire morte ou de pierre. Elle est belle. Belle comme ces déesses antiques et disparues, détachées du monde et des êtres humains. Belle comme la pureté et l'innocence. Belle comme la lune.

Soudain, un craquement retentit derrière elle. Plusieurs à vrai dire. Mais elle ne bouge pas, figée dans une posture minérale et contemplative. Un cheval ailé, noir et squelettique tel une allégorie de mort vint près d'elle. D'un geste aéré voir lascif, elle pose sa main fine et presque opalescente sur le cou du Sombral. Puis tendrement mais de façon détachée, elle commence à flatter la maigre créature qui en ronronnerait si elle le pouvait. Ils observent tout deux l'astre lunaire, le scintillement sporadique des étoiles et l'air froid cristallisant les choses ainsi que les êtres.

Combien de temps restes-tu là Luna ? Elle même ne le sait pas. Mais son compagnon la pousse de la tête. Elle doit quitter ce monde de gel, de silence, fait de bleu de noir et de blanc. Il se fait tard. Son cœur a déjà commencé à ralentir et les délicats frissons qui la parcouraient ont cessé. Ses lèvres rosâtres ont viré au mauve maladif qui lui va pourtant tellement mieux. Alors elle se lève, difficilement, comme une marionnette articulée qui aurait soudain décidé d'aller faire un tour. Ses articulations glacées et ankylosées ne l'aident pas. Mais le Sombral la soutient et l'aide à faire le chemin inverse. Le trajet est plus loin. Elle regarde ses pieds qu'elle ne sent plus. Elle n'en a cure. C'est passager elle le sait. Une fois devant les portes, elle remercie le Sombral d'un baiser sur les naseaux et d'une ultime caresse avant de se faufiler à l'intérieur. Le chat l'attend. Il la raccompagne jusqu'à son dortoir, maton bienveillant. Puis elle se glisse dans son lit. Toujours Luna sourit. Et si quelqu'un l'avait regardé dans ses yeux, il y aurait vu la lune gravée au cœur des yeux glacier de la sélénite...

Le lendemain, Rusard pestera en voyant la porte entrebâillée. Son chat jouera les innocents. Le cours de la vie reprendra, brûlant et tourbillonnant. Le vide et l'ennui s'empareront à nouveau de Luna, contrainte de vivre parmi les hommes sans échappatoire possible. Jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune...


End file.
